Happy Birthday
by SavvyRose02
Summary: Wally has a kid with Dick's stepsister.


Disclaimer:I only own the idea for this story! I do not own Young Justice!

"Cayan, Dick, wake up! Don't want to be late for school, do you?" Diana called to her daughter and adopted son.

"I'm awake! I am definitely awake! God, Mom, what's your problem?" Cayan yelled to her mom.

"I am very overwhelmed right now. Do me a favor and behave!" Diana yelled back.

"Again, why isn't anybody just whelmed?" Dick asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Master Dick, I have made both you and Miss Cayan's lunch."

"Thanks, Alfred." Dick told his butler.

As Dick and Cayan rode to School, they chattered about what they were going to give Wally for his birthday.

CAYANS POV

"Hey, Artie!"

"Hey, Cay!" How cool is it that my best friend got a scholarship to go to the same school as me?

But, I can't twiddle. I have to be serious.

"Um, Artemis? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I really didn't need to ask. I was already dragging her to the lunch room.

"YOU ARE WHAT!?"

"YOU NEED TO TELL HIM! WALLY NEEDS TO KNOW THAT YOUR PRG-

"Shut up! People can hear you!"

WALLY POV

School is out and I'm ready to partay!

"Recognize, Kid Flash, B03."

"SURPRISE!"

"Whaaaaaattttttttt?" _dangit, Wally. Not good enough._

After I finished eating my cake, Cay wanted to talk to me. IN PRIVATE.

"Um, Yeah?"

"Wally. I've been wanting to tell you this for about a month now...

"And...?

"weeeeeeelllllll, I'm pregnant."

She's pregnant. I can't believe it. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'm only sixteen! What am I thinking? She's worse off than I am!

"Okay. What are we going to do, Cay? I'm against abortion and putting kids up for adoption, So...?"

"We keep it."

"So who all knows?" I asked.

"Just Artie.. So do you want to come with me to tell the others?" Cay asked me.

"About as ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey, Guys? We have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"You guys may want to sit down."

"I'm pregnant." Cayan said faster than anyone could understand her, but they all sort of knew.

Artemis got up but Cayan sprinted out of the room.

"Oh, Snap." Roy said.

NORM POV

"Cay? It's me, Wally. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

As soon as Cayan saw Wally, she burst into tears.

"It's okay. It's okay." Wally said, holding his girlfriend in his arms.

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM

"Definitely whelmed now..." Robin said.

M'gann POV

Poor Cay. She thinks we're mad at her. Should I go talk to her?

Dick Pov

I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an uncle! Should I tell Bruce and Diana? No Dick. Don't You dare. She'll tell them when she's ready.

NOrm pov

Wally and Cayan finally came down stairs.

"Cay, we are not mad at you. we're actually looking forward to having a little KF or MockingJay around! Right Guys?" Mgann said,waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. I've always wanted a little sister." Artemis said.

"Who said it wasn't gonna be a boy?" Wally retorted.

"Oh boy...

6 mos later

Wally Pov

I'm gonna be a dad. In less than a month.

Norm Pov

Everyone was in the common room doing something. Kaldur and Conner were trying to beat Robin's high score on a video game, Robin was updating his security, Wally and Cayan were asleep on the couch, Mgann was looking up cookie recipes, and Artemis was watching Kaldur and Conner.

"Oh my god! What time is it? I gotta go. But first I'm getting something to eat." Cayan said as she started to the kitchen. But before they could blink their eyes, they heard Cayan scream. "Oh My god..."

Wally walked out of the hospital room with the biggest grin on his face the team had ever seen. Cayan got wheeled out of the room and into the waiting room, holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"It's a girl!" Wally exclaimed. Dick bursted into tears.

2 days later

"sweetheart, we love you. But you could have told us sooner." Diana told her daughter. Bruce was okay with it, because he could trust the father. Dick was holding baby Carlynne.

AT the mountain

"Recognize, MockingJay, B07."

As soon as the computer announced Cayan's arrival, KF ran up to her.

"How'd it go?"

"Actually better than I expected. Dad loves Carlynne." Wally picked his daughter up out of her car seat.

* * *

**Well this was my first story so i'd like to know what you think. if you could please review for me and give me your comments I would greatly appreciate it. thanks for reading :)**


End file.
